vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isobel (Episode)
Summary ISOBEL RETURNS TO MYSTIC FALLS – Isobel returns to town and stuns with her attitude and her demands that he arrange a meeting with . When mother and daughter finally meet, Isobel refuses to answer most of Elena’s questions, but reveals that she will stop at nothing to find the mysterious invention Johnathan Gilbert has been searching for. Isobel’s dangerous actions lead , and to step in and help Elena deal with the situation. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Saltzman * Malese Jow as Anna * David Anders as John Gilbert Co-Starring * Jena Sims as Cherie * Michael Roark as Frank thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Quotes : (to Isobel): Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself. : : (to Isobel) You do not come into my town, threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I DO believe in killing the messenger, you know why? Because it sends a message. : : But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me? Isobel: Because he's in love with you. : : What proof do you have? : I don't need proof. That's between Elena, John, Maury and a DNA test. :Isobel: (to Elena) As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed :Isobel: Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any. : : I like being a living dead person. : : Stefan is different. He wants to be human. He wants to feel every episode of "How I Met Your Mother". : : Human life means that little to you? Isobel: It means nothing to me. It's just being who I am. : : She threatened to go on a killing spree. : I take it that's not okay with you guys? : : You successfully cured him of anything interesting about his personality. : Remember who helped me. : I hate myself. Gallery Isobel_saltzman.jpg Isobel08.jpg Isobelcontrol.png vampire-diaries-isobel-behind-the-scenes-10.jpg vampire-diaries-isobel-behind-the-scenes-5.jpg 00578190d2a.jpg 0057806021a.jpg 005781806c5.jpg 005782602fb.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel4.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel4.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel3.jpg Cultural References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gone_with_the_Wind_(film) Gone with the Wind], a 1939 American film based on the novel of the same name, starring Vivien Leigh and Clark Gable *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_I_Met_Your_Mother How I Met Your Mother], an American sitcom airing on CBS *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_the_wild The Call of the Wild], a 1903 novel by American writer Jack London. Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonists: Isobel and John * All credited main characters appear in this episode. * This episode had 3.31 million viewers in USA. * This is the first episode to be named after a character, second is Rose (episode) and the third is Katerina. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Anna Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Tyler Lockwood Category:Episodes featuring Bonnie Bennett Category:Episodes featuring Jeremy Gilbert Category:Episodes featuring Caroline Forbes